Lost Memories
by MadamRouge2
Summary: Before now I had never really spared her a second thought. It wasn't that I hated her, I just felt indifferent... She wasn't my real sister after all. But now... I didn't know how I really felt. The story how Kaname fell in love with Yuki
1. Chapter 1

Her wide brown eyes just kept on staring at me. Staring and staring. Ever since I had opened up my book and began to read she had watched me closely. I tried to ignore her, but I had to admit it was rather annoying. It wasn't like I was in the middle of something interesting, so why was she so intent on me? And it wasn't like she didn't have anything to play with and amuse herself with. Haruka and Juuri had left her with many toys so she wouldn't be bored, but instead of playing with all her new toys, she decided to take it upon herself to keep on looking at me. And it was wearing on my patience.

I had never before spent much time alone with Yuki before, we have been in the same room because we all _lived_ in the same room, but we rarely talked to each other. Or rather I never talked to her. Yuki had tried to talk to me a few times when she was younger, and I would answer politely but I never tried to carry on the conversation. It wasn't that I hated her, because I didn't. All I felt for her was just indifference. And if I was being completely honest to myself, I was perhaps slightly jealous of her too.

When Yuki was born Haruka and Juuri were delighted, and Yuki had become instantly the apple of their eye. That was all to be expected, she was their daughter after all. Their _true_ daughter, not another person entirely who had only been placed in Haruka and Juuri's child's body, like I was. That was probably the reason why I felt a bit of jealousy towards Yuki. She was happily born as Haruka and Juuri's daughter, while I was only a fake son. Even though I knew it wasn't actually Yuki's fault that things turned out that way, I couldn't help but feeling jealous every now and again.

And I did realise that one day Yuki would eventually become my wife. But that probably wouldn't make a difference. It was rare when two purebloods married for love like Haruka and Juuri. For most purebloods having a wife or husband was only convenient. It provided them someone who would make them look good for public appearances. And of course, it gave them someone who they would be able to carry on the pureblood line with. Other then that however, most pureblood couples never were with each other.

Yuki's eyes were still looking up at me, which made me glance up at her to see what exactly she was staring so intently at. Seeing her sitting up on the chair she was seated on was almost comical. The chair was so huge compared to her because she was so tiny it looked as if she was only a small doll that a child had placed there. A ghost of a small smile suddenly came to my face, but it was quickly gone.

This wasn't lost on Yuki.

"Why did you smile, onii-sama?" Yuki asked, her face tilted slightly.

"I was thinking of something funny," I replied, as I began to read my book again.

"What was funny?" Yuki said, a small frown appeared on her lips as if she was frustrated at something.

"Nothing, Yuki."

"Then why did you smile, onii-sama?"

I gritted my teeth because I was starting to get a bit frustrated myself and a little more then annoyed at her with her constant questions. I tried to ignore her… unsuccessfully.

"I never saw onii-sama smile before," mused Yuki to herself. "He's usually so serious. Mommy even said that he only smiled once in his life, but didn't like it, so he never smiled again."

After a short pause, she started to again. "Onii-sama, what are you reading?"

I looked up again at her, surprised at the new direction of her thoughts. Yuki hated reading, I knew, and she had never inquired about a book in her whole life as far as I could remember.

"Othello by William Shakespeare," I answered.

She suddenly smiled, delighted that I was finally answering her back. Her smile lit up her entire face.

"Is it interesting, onii-sama?"

"It's interesting… but I think I prefer King Lear or Macbeth," I said, and then I surprised myself by going on, "It's about a man who is conned into killing his wife."

"Did the man love his wife?" she asked, her eyes wide with shock or with interest I couldn't tell.

"I think he did, the only reason he killed her was because he believed she had been with another man."

"But if he really did love her he wouldn't kill her even if. Daddy told me that mommy could desert him and he would still love her," Yuki replied, her eyes wide in earnest.

"You might be right," I agreed slowly, "but sometimes it can be hard for a man to watch the person he loves walk away from him."

"Do you love anyone, onii-sama?" Yuki asked, her face alive with curiosity.

"I love my family," I answered carefully.

"Not that sort of love. I mean the love that mommy and daddy have."

My eyes locked on her for a minute, as I studied her face while I thought over her question. She had a gentle sort of face, I realised, a kind one. I never had looked at Yuki like this before. Actually, I never had given her even much thought before.

"No," I eventually answered.


	2. Chapter 2

After our short conversation, Juuri had called Yuki of somewhere, and I hadn't seen her since. When Yuki eventually came back into the room with Haruka and Juuri, she didn't talk to me at all. She only chatted to Haruka and Juuri in that cheerful manner that she had. It was hard to believe that even a child could be as happy as Yuki. Yuki was forever smiling and laughing, and she rarely began to cry or get upset about something. Once, I found this very annoying. It was extremely irritating to me that someone could be so optimistic all the time. But now that I was paying closer attention to Yuki, I found that I didn't find it as annoying as I once did. It was now oddly _endearing_ to me somehow.

The days started to pass, and I wondered if she would talk to me again. But she didn't. She said the polite word or two to me when it was required of her, but other then that, she ignored me. I thought this reaction was slightly strange, I thought that our conversation; albeit, short conversation; she would be constantly talking to me now. That wasn't the case. She now ignored me like I once ignored her. Because I was no longer ignoring her now. Whenever she came into the room, something made me look up. And whenever she left a room my eyes would follow her until I saw her no more.

Some may call my sudden new interest in Yuki obsession, but it wasn't quite that. I was intrigued with her. Our conversation hadn't been a particular deep conversation, nor was it the most fascinating conversation a person could have, so why was she now so interesting? I think what I was most interested in was her thoughts. Her line of thought through the conversation surprised me. And often after it, I found myself musing over what was going on in that small head of hers. That led me to wondering why was she always smiling and laughing? True, she had a happy enough childhood so far, but she was caged in this house. Most children would be complaining and whining, but she only kept a smile on her face. And when Haruka and Juuri were in the middle of having a tense talk about Rido when she entered the room and could sense that Haruka and Juuri were worried she'd always attempt to cheer them up, though she didn't understand what was worrying them. All of this brought me to the conclusion that Yuki was really a good person, even for a child. This was unusual enough for a human, but if was even less then rare for a pureblood. Purebloods only ever cared for themselves, as I well know.

So my interest in Yuki grew until the point that I could almost say that I was fond of her at least. But she still didn't utter a single word to me. It was only when two weeks has passed, and we were alone in the main room that I could coax a word from her.

She was laying bent over something she was drawing on the floor. Her face was the picture of concentration as her hand colored in her drawing. I gazed at her for a moment, and then made the comment, "You're very quiet."

She almost jumped of the ground, was that startled by me causing her hand to slip and make a long line come out from drawing. "Onii-sama!" she cried, her eyes looking down at her ruined drawing. "Look at what you made me do!"

"I'm sorry for surprising you," I swiftly apologized, thinking it was better to apologize then have an angry four year old yelling at me.

Her eyes softened at my words, her anger quickly fading away, "It's okay," she said, "I think I can fix it."

And with that she went back to her original position, grabbed a rubber and began to try to rub away the line in the drawing. After a short pause, I began again, "as I was saying, you're awfully quiet lately."

She looked up again at me, her eyes unwavering and steady, "You're even more quiet then I am. You never talk, you only read all the time."

"It can be hard to get a word in edge-ways with you around," I smiled.

She suddenly smiled back at me. "I'm sorry, onii-sama. If I'm quiet all today, will you talk all day?"

I looked back down at my book. "We'll see," I answered.

"Onii-sama always seems so quiet," Yuki observed. "I used to think it was because of me being here, but now I think onii-sama is sad about something, that's why he is always so quiet and serious."

I stilled when I heard her words. Surprised that she observed all that from me at such a young age. Surprised, that wasn't too far out either.

"Am I right?" asked Yuki, and in my mind I saw her head tilting slightly as it often did when she was asking a question.

But I didn't reply I only kept my eyes straight on my book.

Yuki didn't say anything for a few minutes either. And then in a sad voice she said to me, "I'm sorry, onii-sama, if I upset onii-sama. I didn't mean to! I was only saying what I thought!"

Her sad voice forced me to look up at her and answer her. "You didn't upset me Yuki. Don't be sad." It occurred to me that I had never seen her sad before, normally she was as happy as you could be. Now, she looked so vulnerable when she was sad; it reminded me of a puppy that had been knocked down by a car. It made me want to never see her sad again.

At that moment, Yuki stood up and ran into me, wrapping her small arms around me. I stood frozen for a second, but then I relaxed. Yuki was oddly warm, and when she was near me like this I felt warm too. Then she let go of me and beamed up at me. And I never felt so strange in my life. It was like Yuki now had some hold over me, and I didn't know what it meant.

Soon Yuki returned to her drawing, and I pretending to return to my book, though I was really only thinking of what exactly Yuki had done to me. It seemed that she had almost binded me to her, and now all I could do was wish that she would hug me again. But how exactly did I feel towards Yuki now? I'm certain I don't love her… or at least, I'm quite sure I don't…

"Onii-sama, can I ask you a question?" Yuki asked me suddenly.

"Yes…" I replied, feeling a bit wary at what might be now going through her mind.

"Why are being so nice to me in the last few weeks? Normally, you're mean."

The way she said 'Normally, you're mean' made me burst out laughing. At least she was honest, while many would never even dare to call me mean. Yuki, it seemed was fearless of me.

"Onii-sama?" said Yuki, her eyes wide as she was probably wondering what exactly I was laughing at.

I stifled my laughing, and attempted to look serious before I answered her question, but I still had a small smile on my face. "Do you think I'm very mean to you, Yuki?" I asked her, trying to avoid her question with a question of my own because I wanted to keep my reasons why I was taking a sudden liking to her private for the time being.

Yuki frowned as she thought over my question, and finally she replied, "Not any more. I like you now, onii-sama. But you use to ignore me all the time. I didn't think you liked me."

My face cleared of all amusement. "It wasn't that I didn't like you…" I tried to explain. Before I could explain further, Yuki interrupted.

"Do you like me now, onii-sama?" she inquired, as a small smile appeared on her lips.

Once again, her question surprised me, but without even thinking over the question, I gazed at her steadily and said back immediately, "Yes. Yes, I do."

At these words Yuki smiled such a smile that it would even melt the coldest of hearts, and the smile lit of her whole face. She then walked over to me, and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"And I like onii-sama!" she declared happily, after taking a step away from me. "Onii-sama, will you be my friend?" she asked, her face still beaming.

"I'll be Yuki's friend," I solemnly said, without skipped a beat.

From that day on, Yuki rarely left my side. Haruka was a bit shocked by this since we were never together before that, but Juuri only laughed and said she was expecting something like this to happen. Every day we were together. Sometimes we talked (or rather she talked and listened), other times she would make me play a board game with her, and then there were times when she would sit silent beside me as I read, or I would sit near her as she drew. And I was happy. Those were the happiest days of my life.

Until Rido decided to pay a visit.

THE END

**A/N: **I hope everyone liked the last chapter in this. Originally, this was meant to one long one-shot, but then I decided to have two chapters in it to have a bit of a gap between Kaname beginning to like Yuki. This is my first fic to be put onto so I was worried that people wouldn't like it, especially since I wrote Kaname not liking at Yuki at the start. I thought all the Kaname/Yuki shippers would be very angry at me!

And thanks to everyone who kindly reviewed the first chapter. That really made my day! Thank you 


End file.
